Year of the Spark: April 4
by Sparky Army
Summary: John gets into Elizabeth's head with Rodney's help. Sequel to my March 16th post. The year of the Spark continues!


We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree.

And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!

Author's Note: This is the second part of my March 16th story. It can stand alone, but it would help if you read the other. I dedicate this to Hannah554 since it is her birthday today...Happy Birthday Hannah! Hope everyone like it!

* * *

Distortion P2

By Steph7085

* * *

Elizabeth stared blankly at the wall, her arms wrapped around her knees in an almost defensive gesture. It appeared as if she was trying to block out everything - everything that was tangible around her, and remember the things that were apparent illusion: Atlantis, its people, and everything she held dear to her heart.

Fletcher seemed more determined this time around, and the scariest part about it was that he was incredibly convincing. He had so much evidence - John's file being only the start - and with Atlantis seeming a distant memory it was getting harder and harder to hold onto it.

Her bed creaked slightly as she stretched out her legs, inching closer to the edge to place her feet on the floor, pulling herself into a standing position and giving her arms the same treatment. She spotted movement from the corner of her eye and immediately knew Fletcher had returned. The sound of the door unlocking and opening only confirmed her suspicions.

"Hello Dr. Weir," he greeted, the ever present clip board in his hands. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Elizabeth smiled softly and moved to sit on the corner of her bed, appearing calm and controlled.

"I feel fine," she replied steadily. He searched her eyes before nodding, seeming satisfied with her answer. "You appear to be progressing well. However, I still want to be cautious, especially with what happened last time."

"I understand," Elizabeth told him, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

* * *

John marched into the lab his eyes immediately stilling on Rodney's hunched form. The scientists back was to the doorway, and his frame blocked John's view of his latest 'discovery'.

"McKay," John yelled, when clearing his throat didn't gain his friends attention. The scientist jumped up in surprise, letting out a rather girlish squeal.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he screeched in one breath, glaring at John and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nope, just trying to gain your attention. The heart attack would have been a bonus though," John teased tiredly. He had been in the med lab all night, not wanting to leave Elizabeth's side. Luckily Carson hadn't caught him this time.

"Oh, ha, ha!" McKay grumbled, turning back towards the device he was playing with as John walked forward, peering over Rodney's shoulder. "You're just a regular comedian. Please, don't quit you day job on my account," he snorted, his glare not abating in the slightest.

"Just tell me why I'm here McKay," John groaned impatiently. He really didn't want to get into an argument - he had a lot to do before he could go back to being at Elizabeth's side. He hated leaving her, but he had a city to run, and he knew she was in good hands at the moment; Carson was watching over her.

"Oh fine," he muttered darkly before gesturing towards the device on the table top. Two small circular objects, metallic in appearance, were displayed before him.

"Well…" John said impatiently, when Rodney continued to admire the small pieces of technology. The scientists facial expression told John it was something important - his eyes held something akin to hope in them.

"I think, no actually I know, that the Ancients used these to share thoughts, or even dream sequences." He gazed into John's eyes intently and witnessed the precise moment when John figured out his train of thought.

"Elizabeth…" John whispered, earning an excited nod from Rodney.

"If the nanites are controlling her thought processes, we might be able to use these to give her a helping hand," he broke off and cleared his throat. Rodney was very close to Elizabeth and he missed his friend greatly, "and bring her back to us."

John felt the beginnings of a real smirk forming on his lips, as hope stirred within him. "McKay, you're a genius."

The scientist preened. "Well, of course I am," he stated smugly, covering his emotions with his usual arrogance. John snatched up the devices and marched out of the lab, straight to the infirmary.

Carson looked up in surprise when the colonel and scientist practically jumped over each other to get to where he was. He decided to save them the trouble and joined them halfway into the room.

Before he could ask them what the bloody hell they thought they were doing, John spoke in a rush.

"Carson, I think we have a way to bring Elizabeth back."

* * *

Elizabeth moved the cards robotically, shuffling them absentmindedly as she though about her earlier meeting. Dr. Fletcher had brought Carson in today. Apparently, Carson worked with Simon and had become a good friend to Elizabeth in the time they had known each other, along with his wife of three years: Laura Cadman. Somehow her mind, in it's effort to cope with the grief, had incorporated Carson's image into her delusion, along with everyone else's.

When the delusion began to fade, her mind desperately tried to cling onto the fantasy, so it removed the one thing that was closest to 'reality' and to her and Simon, which was Carson. It was difficult to cope with the fact that Carson was still very much alive, not to mention emotional. It had felt good to see Carson's caring face again.

She was in the process of started a new game of solitaire when a scuffle behind her drew her attention. She whisked around and blinked rapidly as a man walked into the room. His back was to her but she would recognise the scruffy black hair and stance anywhere.

"John," she whispered, her eyes tearing up slightly. He whisked around and met her gaze, a thousand emotions whirling between them.

"Lizabeth…"


End file.
